


Star-lit Sky

by Hagar



Category: Mermaid - Lily Holbrook (Song), Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Deities, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction, Female Characters, Gen, Matriarchy, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[I]n the time when illness was common and and life - brutish and short; when death was everywhere and the sky - dark in all seasons; then the woman Falconer set out to find the Venerable Sky, and to her return her brightness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-lit Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> [This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4032811) was originally created as concept art for this work. However, it's _not_ spoilery and you can view it now, later or not at all.
> 
> Some of the graphics embedded in this work use images from the [Transparent Tarot](http://www.aeclectic.net/tarot/cards/transparent/). These images should correspond with the text even if one has no knowledge of the tarot.
> 
>  **For optimized viewing:** This work uses a work skin and has embedded images with transparency. Please use a light background in your site scheme, and do not disable the work skin. Descriptions for most images should be embedded via the alt attribute (graphic separators have empty alt text); the image at verse 7:8 is text-only and its transcription appears in the end notes. Verse 7:8 is a tiny poem and the before-last verse, so hearing it after verse 7:9 should not affect your experience.
> 
> Several people helped in the process of creating this fanwork. My love and thanks to Aoife, Lucy and amidstthetrees, and in particular to IShouldBeWriting, whose help was invaluable.

### How the World came into Being

###### 1:1-11

1 So it is that Queen Time took from Matter her consort, and from it birthed their first children, the twins, Sky and her brother Earth; and Venerable Matter loves his son Earth for he has the Venerable’s patience and his giving nature, but Queen Time best loves her daughter Sky for she has the Queen’s quick wit and her ingenuity.

2 Sky was born running and in her first instant spanned Being. Earth was born asleep and still. Said Matter to Time: What of Earth, is he not both our son? Laughed Time and said: Where is your patience, consort-mine?

3 Sky was born running, and Earth - still. Sky spanned Being, until such time as she did not. Said Sky to Time: What is it that grows in me? Laughed Time and said: That is your brother Ocean and it is time you let him into the world. So said the Queen Mother and so did Venerable Sky her daughter. Ocean was born; and Venerable Sky loves her brother for like her he spans Being.

4 Sky was born running and in her first instant spanned Being. Earth was born asleep and still. Said Matter to Time: What of Earth? Said Time to Matter: Patience! Said Sky to Time: What grows in me? Said Time to Sky: Birth your brother Ocean.

5 Ocean was born spanning Being where Sky did not, and she called him consort. Said Venerable Sky to Queen Time her mother: My twin brother too is your son. Said the Queen Mother: In Earth’s waking so will your rival wake. Said Venerable Sky: Give me a sister. Said Venerable Matter: Aye. So it is that Queen Time took from Venerable Matter her consort, and from it birthed their daughter, Sun; and Earth best loves his sister Sun for her warm caress awoke him.

6 Sky was born running, and Earth - still. Said Time to Sky: Birth your brother Ocean. Ocean was born spanning Being where Sky did not and the Venerable called him consort. Said Sky: Wake my twin. Said Time: So will your rival wake. Said Sky: Give me a sister. So was Sun born and Earth awoke under her warm caress.

7 Sun was born alight and Earth awoke under her warm caress. With him awoke all the living things that Queen Time the Mother and Venerable Matter her consort made, and Sky rejoiced. Said Time: Listen, my children. Repeated Matter: Listen. Said Queen and Venerable consort: Guard this World and all that is in it, all that is in it but She who is Relentless, for the Relentless too is our daughter; Guard this World.

8 So said Queen and Venerable consort then embraced, and from it birthed their youngest child, Moon; and Sun loved her sibling Moon for they were her parents’ last gift. But Sky mourned her parents and was not comforted in her siblings, in Ocean the Beloved, in Sun the Merciful, in Earth the Giving. Sky mourned her parents and for them lamented.

9 Said Moon: Weep not, Venerable Sky, you who are most like our mother! Weep not. Not gone are Queen and consort, for they are now in this World. Listen to their last words. Said Sky: Tell me. Said Moon: As the Queen Mother birthed Life so she gave birth to She who is Relentless. As all living things are born so am I, and like them I develop and decline; as I am born so I am taken by the Relentless one, as do all living things when it is their time. But I, unlike them, will be born again and again until World’s End. Said Sky: Tell me of World’s End. Said Moon: At World’s End, Death the Relentless will devour Queen Time the Mother, and as she will perish so will all: in his grief that without the Queen cannot heal Venerable Matter shall perish, and as he does so will this World. So Death the Relentless will have devoured all, at World’s End. But Being knows no end and the Queen shall rise again, and with her the World. So said Moon.

10 Blessed are Queen and consort for they are wise, said Ocean the Beloved. Blessed are Queen and Consort for they have given life, said Earth the Giving. Blessed are Queen and consort for they have given us comfort, said Sun most Merciful. So said Sun and Ocean and Earth, but Venerable Sky still mourned her parents and for them lamented.

11 So it is that Queen Time took from Matter her consort and birthed this World and all that is in it then passed on into it until World’s End when Death will devour all, and Being shall begin again.

### Starbirth

###### 5:1-9

1 In that time illness was common and and life - brutish and short; death was everywhere and the sky - dark in all seasons, for Venerable Sky lamented for her parents and no matter how warmly her sister Sun the Merciful caressed, no matter how gently her consort Ocean sang to her, she would not brighten up from her mourning. Ocean’s lullaby turned to keening, and Sun could only barely comfort Earth through the storms.

2 Then lived a woman who was quick of wit and sure of hand. She had a companion, a female falcon that she had fed and cared for since before her adult feathers had grown. For that the falcon hunter for her, and the people of her tribe called her Falconer for she was the first tamer.

3 Death was everywhere and life - brutish and short. Falconer’s mother passed away. Falconer took her tools and into the woods went with her companion. In the morning they left; four more mornings passed and five nights, before any of Falconer's tribe dared follow.

 _ “What are you doing?” _  
_ “Hollowing out this tree trunk.”_  
_ “Why?”_  
_“Because wood floats.”_  
_“I don’t understand.”_  
_“I’m going to find where the sky meets the earth.”_  
_“You’re going to float in a tree trunk to the end of the world? Why?”_  
_“Because the world isn’t right, and now that I am - That my mother - I’m going to find Sky. And I’m going to help her.”_

5 Ocean’s lullaby turned to keening, and Sun could only barely comfort Earth through the storms. Falconer’s boat was lost, herself washed amidst the weeds. Her boat was lost but her companion snatched the satchel of her tools, and when the storm had passed a man found them together amidst the weeds and the mud.

6 With him she stayed until the storms passed. As the water receded she worked stone and wood and twine and when it was time to sow in the paddy field she had ploughs ready for the both of them. They sowed together and together they reaped, and their daughter was tied at Falconer’s back.

7 Sun watched all this, and took note. The river’s spirit had told all who would listen of the woman who would find Venerable Sky, as Falconer rowed downriver; Earth had fed the grain and silently watched, as the man hoed out the weeds and Falconer worked stone and wood and twine; and Sun watched as Falconer showed the man how to feed the wild foal.

8 Said Falconer:

 _“Feed him and shelter him through the storms and he will drag the plough when it’s again time to sow. Then plant more grain.”_  
_“But how will we have enough grain for- You’re leaving.”_  
_“I am.”_  
_“Where are you going?”_  
_“I’m going to find where the sky meets the earth.”_  
_“What is so important that you would chance the rivers for?”_ _  
_ _“I’m going to find Sky. And I’m going to help her.”_

...So said Falconer to the man, then down the river went with her companion. Sun watched all this, and took note.

9 Said Sun to her brother Ocean, the consort: Behold this woman, who would find the Lady of Nations. Said Ocean: Neither consort nor sister can help the Lady, and what can a woman do? Said Earth: A woman who is quick of wit and sure of hand, and many a new thing makes. Said Ocean: Aye, and relented.

###### 6:1-9

1 Four more mornings passed and five nights since Falconer took her tools and down the river went with her companion. On the sixth morning she called out: River, o River, how is my journey so swift now? Said the river: So commanded my lieges, Earth and Ocean. Said Falconer: How may I give thanks? Said the river: Return Venerable Sky to brightness, for no matter how warmly her sister Sun the Merciful caresses, no matter how gently her consort Ocean sings to her, still she mourns her parents and for them laments and so illness is common and and life - brutish and short. Said Falconer: I will find the Lady of Nations, and to her I will return her brightness.

2 Falconer rowed downriver. But Ocean’s lullaby turned to keening, and Sun could only barely comfort Earth through the storms. Falconer’s boat was lost, herself washed amidst the rocks. Her boat was lost but her companion snatched the satchel of her tools, and when the storm had passed a girl found them together amidst the rocks and the sand.

3 With her she stayed until the storms passed, and told her of her journey. As the water receded dried they worked stone and wood and twine and when the surf quietened they took to the sea. They fished together and together they smoked their catch, and Falconer took from the sand that melted in the fire and made jewels to hang at the girl’s throat.

4 Ocean watched all this, and took note. Sun in her daily travels had brought word to all, as Falconer rowed downriver; Earth gave wood and sand and silently watched, as the girl dove for oysters and Falconer tended the fire; and Ocean watched as Falconer dragged a burnt-tip branch across stone and planned a boat with which to brave his waters.

5 Said the girl:

 _“You will leave.”_  
_“And you will grow.”_  
_“You’ll still be gone.”_  
_“But you will have your spears and your jewels to remember me by.”_

...So said Falconer to the girl. Ocean watched all this, and took note.

6 Together they fished and together they smoked their catch; the girl dove for oysters and Falconer tended the fire. In one of the oysters the girl found a gem, round and dark as the ghost moon. Said the girl: This is Ocean’s gift. Said Falconer: I leave at the ghost moon. Said the girl: Aye. Four more mornings passed and five nights, as the girl fished and smoked the catch, and Falconer tended the fire and the boat. Four more mornings passed and five nights and one morning more, then Falconer took her tools and with companion left at the high tide under the ghost moon.

7 On the sixth night, Falconer left. When she could no longer see the fire at the shore she called out: Ocean, o Ocean, I received your gift! Said Ocean: I heard your oath. Said Falconer: I remain true. Sun’s fingers touched on earth and ocean, and blessed them with light and warmth. All around Falconer was Ocean’s realm, Earth’s nowhere to be seen. Said Falconer: Ocean, o Ocean, receive this gift forged from sand and fire. Said Ocean: Already I am bringing you to my Lady. Said Falconer: Then receive it as a token of my friendship. Laughed Ocean, and accepted.

8 Four more mornings passed and five nights and one morning more, then Moon rose in their prime and regarded the world. On the sixth night Moon asked: Who is this woman, far from where any belong? Said Sun: She seeks Venerable Sky, to return her to her brightness. Said Earth: She is quick of wit, and sure of hand. Said Ocean: She is wise. Said Sun: We three agree. And Moon was silent.

9 In the darkest of night, Moon reached down a finger. They said: Listen, traveler. Said Falconer: I listen. And her companion screeched in agreement. Said Moon: Where Ocean and Sky meet, there the Relentless lays. Said Falconer: Take me to the Lady of Nations, so to her I will return her brightness. Said Moon: I will take you with me.

###### 7:1-9

1 Falconer sailed the moon trail, and each night was darker than before. Ocean’s lullaby turned to keening, and Sun could only barely comfort Earth through the storms. But Ocean remembered their friendship and Falconer’s boat was not lost. She pulled oiled skins over her companion and herself to protect them from the cold and the rain, and so they sheltered from the storms. While there was light she worked and her companion fished for them both. They sheltered together and together they watched the sky, and the falcon slept over Falconer’s breast-bone so both may keep warm.

2 Moon watched all this, and took note. Earth told them of all of Falconer’s creations, as she sailed down the river and through the storms; Ocean sent fish and eels, that the falcon may catch while Falconer worked; and Moon watched Falconer wrap her work in soft skins but could not see what it was.

3 Four more mornings passed and five nights and one morning more, then the sun set and only the ghost moon remained. On the sixth night Falconer stood under the dark sky, there where the moon trail ends and ocean and sky meet, and water and air were both still. Said Falconer: Here I am; I have come for Venerable Sky, Lady of Nations. Said Death the Relentless: Here you are, and here your world ends. Said Falconer: Not so. And her companion screeched in agreement.

4 Sky regarded the world, for in the relentless dark a light shone clear and bright. There where the moon trail ends and ocean and sky meet, there stood a woman with a falcon on her shoulder and the bright light clasped to her breast-bone. Sky watched all this, and took note.

5 The Relentless reached for woman, falcon and light. Neither woman nor falcon flinched from her touch and the light remained bright, for it was made with fire-forged sand and sunlight reflected from water, and the Relentless could not extinguish it. The woman called out: O Venerable Sky, o Lady of Nations! Here is the light I made for you. But though the Relentless could not extinguish the light it did not repel her as she reached for the woman’s heart.

6 Said Venerable Sky: Not so. And she reached down and embraced the woman. Said the Relentless: I am the law of this world. Said the Lady of Nations: Not you alone. Through wit and ingenuity Falconer came to stand with me at the end of her world, and through wit and ingenuity Star and I will stand together until World’s End. For Falconer had also made the light from her breath, and from Venerable Sky’s embrace she and light were made one. And the Relentless could not touch Star.

7 Said Death the Relentless: Nevertheless she must cross. Said the Lady of Nations: She will dwell in my realm. Said Star: Aye, and the falcon will be eyes to us both. And her companion screeched in agreement.

8

9 So it is that in the time when illness was common and and life - brutish and short; when death was everywhere and the sky - dark in all seasons; then the woman Falconer set out to find the Venerable Sky, and to her return her brightness. Through Sun’s mercy, Earth’s gifts, Ocean’s love, Moon’s wisdom, through these all the woman Falconer found her way to where the moon trail ends and ocean and sky meet; there she met Death the Relentless, and through wit and ingenuity became Star. Through wit and ingenuity was Sky’s brightness and restored. And even in darkest night under the ghost moon, there is still Star’s light in the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verse 7:8 reads:
> 
> "Blessed is Moon the Mediator, said Death  
> replied Moon, Blessed is the Keeper of Bounds;  
> Blessed is Sun most Merciful, said Earth  
> replied Sun, Blessed is the Keeper of Life,  
> and, Blessed is Ocean who Loves;  
> Blessed is the Lady of Nations, said Ocean,  
> twice blessed is the Venerable Sky;  
> Said the Lady, Blessed is the Star in my sky."


End file.
